Pain Can End
by Biscuit15
Summary: Grell is abused by Sebastian, but Grell is secretly seeing Izuna, who is a trauma victim. When Izuna finds Grell out on the street, seemingly traumatised, can he help the Sutcliff heal?
1. Chapter 1

To say that Grell Sutcliff hated his life was an understatement. From a young age he had been kicked out of his home for liking boys over girls, and when he finally found someone to call his boyfriend, the man became a monster, abusing Grell every chance he got. On top of that, Grell was rarely able to visit the boy he had taken as his secret lover due to Grell's boyfriend – if the man knew about Grell's secret lover, he would probably end both of their lives.

Speaking of that man, Grell was trying his best not to cry as the man known as Sebastian Michaelis did everything he could to bring Grell down.

"You're so fucking ugly." Sebastian smirked as Grell's shoulders tensed once more. "Who could love a dirty thing like you? All you're good for is a fuck – and even then I can't stand to look at you. Pitiful little Sutcliff-mutt."

Grell wiped at the tears that dripped down his face steadily. He bowed his head in a form of submission, nodding as he fixed his gaze on the black carpet.

"…Okay, Bassy… " Grell whispered. "You're right…"

Sebastian sneered and raised his hand. He laughed as Grell instinctively flinched, and his dark eyes burned with amusement as Grell let out a loud squeak as he was slapped across the face. The force was so powerful Grell was knocked off the bed and onto the ground. The Michaelis kicked Grell roughly in the side before tipping the cup of hot tea he was holding on top of the Sutcliff.

Grell yelped as the hot liquid burnt his skin. He tried to crawl away but Sebastian grabbed hold of Grell's long, red hair and pulled him back onto the bed.

The butler of the Phantomhive family punched Grell a few more times for good measure before standing and leaving the bedroom. He locked the door behind him and left, humming a soft tune as he headed towards his master's bedroom.

Grell, however, couldn't stop crying. He had cut new scars in his wrists, unable to deal with his life for much longer. He laid down on the bed, eventually crying himself to sleep.

**-XX-**

When Grell woke up the next morning, he was alone as usual. It was expected – Sebastian always got up early so that he could get Ciel Phantomhive ready for the day.

The fact that the black-haired man was gone was a good thing – Grell could leave the mansion and go to his secret lover's home for comfort. Sebastian wasn't going to bother with him today – if he was, he would have locked the door so Grell was trapped – but the door was hanging open.

The Sutcliff got off of the bed and pulled on his day clothes as quickly as he could, excited greatly by the thought of being free of Sebastian and with someone who actually loved and cared for him.

"I'm coming, Izuna…" Grell said softly, a large grin on his face. "I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

An hour away from the Phantomhive manor, Uchiha Izuna was pacing his bedroom in anxiousness – Grell had promised him that he would try and come over today, and the Sutcliff should've been there by now.

"I hope he comes…" Izuna mumbled to himself. He was sick of always feeling lonely whenever the crimson-haired man wasn't around. "I miss him so much…"

Downstairs, Madara – Izuna's older brother – was cuddling with his own boyfriend – the same man whom had introduced Izuna and Grell to each other.

It upset Izuna to know that his brother could enjoy his time with his lover whenever he wanted, but that Izuna himself could barely see his own.

"I love you…" Madara whispered to his own partner – a man known only as The Undertaker due to his profession.

"I love you, too." The Undertaker chuckled, pulling Madara further onto his lap and nuzzling him close. He held the Uchiha around the waist.

Madara smiled and buried his face in The Undertaker's chest, closing his eyes. He always felt at peace in his lover's presence.

"I'm so glad I met you…" Madara mumbled. "…I'm so glad… I love you so much… And thank you for introducing my brother to Grell… He's a different boy, now…"

"It's okay. Are you going to sleep, love?"

Madara nodded, already half-asleep. The Undertaker smiled and kissed his head.

The grey-haired man lay back on the couch, pulling Madara over him and holding him protectively.

**-XX-**

What could've been close to two hours later, Grell stood outside of the huge Uchiha mansion, preparing himself to knock. He checked his reflection in the mirror, not wanting to Izuna to see his bruises – one of the main reasons he always wore so much makeup and lots of clothing.

When Grell felt that he was presentable enough, he pulled on the large brass knocker that hung off of the two huge wooden doors. He stepped back, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door.

The one servant of the Uchiha family had been the one to answer the door and the blue-haired woman smiled at Grell.

Grell smiled back. He liked Konan. She was always nice to him – especially when he had come to the mansion, covered in bruises and blood, crying hysterically. In a way, Konan was a mother to everyone – especially young Izuna.

"Hello, sweetie." Konan smiled, reaching out and pulling the Sutcliff into the mansion. "Looking for Izuna-kun? Poor dear has been so depressed without you around to take care of him."

Grell frowned. He knew that Izuna wasn't exactly stable… "Is he alright…?"

"Oh, of course he is. I think that without you around to take care of him he doesn't know what to do or think. He usually stays with his brother whenever you're not around, but sometimes that isn't enough. The boy needs special care and Madara-danna can't provide that to him – because they're _brothers. _Izuna-kun loves you very much and you know just how important you are for his healing process."

As Konan had been speaking to the red-haired male, she had been leading Grell up the stairs and towards Izuna's bedroom.

"I can't wait to see him again." Grell grinned. "I've missed him so much."

"And he's missed you." Konan smiled. "He'll be so happy to see that you've finally arrived."

Not much else was spoken between the two until they arrived at Izuna's bedroom. Konan stopped the younger male before he could hurry into the Uchiha's room and ruin the surprise.

"Wait out here so we can surprise him." Konan winked at Grell.

Grell bit his lip before smiling and nodding. "Okay."

Inside the bedroom, Izuna was laying on his king-sized bed decorated with red, velvety bed sheets. The young boy was crying into his pillows, believing that Grell was not coming today.

"Grell…" Izuna sobbed, heartbreak in his voice. "Grell… Why…? I miss you…"

Izuna heard the knock on his door but he didn't care – he only wanted Grell. He didn't want Konan or even Madara – _just _Grell. So when Izuna ignored the knock and continued crying even harder, Konan's soft voice floated through the now-ajar door.

"Izuna-kun?" The woman called, too polite to just open the door and step in. "Izuna-kun, may I enter?"

Izuna rubbed at his itching eyes, not wanting his caretaker in the room with him, but at the same time, he was too gentle to want to hurt Konan's feelings by saying no.

"…Y-yes…" Izuna mumbled, turning onto his side and pulling his pillow into a hug.

Konan hurried to Izuna's side and sat down on the bed beside the boy, rubbing the Uchiha's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"It's okay, Izuna-kun…" The woman reassured Izuna. "It's okay…"

Konan looked up at the doorway to find Grell peeking in warily. She smiled and winked at the crimson-haired man.

Grell smiled back, knowing that Konan would take care of Izuna for him. He once-again moved out of Izuna's line of sight.

"Konan-chan…" Izuna sobbed, manoeuvring himself so that he was resting his face in Konan's chest. "I… I hope that Grell is okay… He promised me that he would try and come today and he's usually always here by now…!"

Konan chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure that Grell-kun is fine. Come out – I have something that I want to show you."

Izuna looked up with his tear-stained face, puzzlement written all over it. "…?"

Konan smiled and wiped away Izuna's tears. "It's a surprise. You'll love it."

Konan got off of the bed and stood up, gently helping the small Uchiha onto his feet.

"Ready?" Konan grinned.

Izuna nodded, wiping at his tears. He hugged Konan before grabbing his caretaker's hand and squeezing it.

"What is the surprise…?" Izuna asked in a soft voice as he stood behind Konan and watched her close the door behind them.

Konan only smiled and pointed behind the boy.

Izuna blinked and slowly turned. His heart almost stopped when he saw the familiar strands of crimson hair.

"G-grell!" Izuna whimpered, running to his boyfriend's side. "Grell, I missed you!"

Grell pulled the smaller male into a hug, holding him tightly. "I missed you, too, Izuna. Don't cry – I'm here now. Shh…"

Izuna just couldn't _not _cry – he was far too relieved that the Sutcliff was here – and in one piece.

**-XX-**

Grell had held Izuna for a long time. The younger boy had eventually stopped crying and had fallen asleep in the older man's arms. He carried the Uchiha downstairs, smiling as he found the Undertaker fast asleep with Madara sprawled across him. The Sutcliff approached his friend and shook him awake.

The Undertaker's eyes opened slowly but a playful grin soon crossed his face when he took in the sight of Grell carrying a sleeping Izuna.

"Did you finally do it?" The Undertaker whispered, sitting up carefully – trying not to wake up his own lover.

Grell only smirked and looked away. "No. I'm not like you – I don't need to fuck on the first date."

The Undertaker giggled and glanced down at Madara. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Grell. I know you better than anyone – _of course _you would've fucked him on the first date if you had the chance!"

Grell blushed. "…I'm only taking care of my boyfriend by respecting his needs."

By now, Madara's eyes had opened as well and he looked up at Grell and his brother, raising his eyebrow.

"You made love to him already…?" Madara asked tiredly, snuggling in closer to Undertaker.

Grell blushed darker than before, looking away. "…No… Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because he knows what you're like, too." The Undertaker teased as he reached down beside the couch to pull up his urn full of dog-bone-shaped biscuits.

Before anyone could reply to the Sutcliff, Konan bounced in with a grin on her face. "Did you do it, Grell? Did I hear right? You were up there for an awfully long time!"

Grell just groaned, dumping Izuna into Madara's arms and sitting down on the couch opposite everyone to pout.

"…At least I can wait to fuck him, no matter how bad I want it – unlike you, Undertaker!"

The older male just giggled and took a bite out of his biscuit, tightening his hold on Madara's waist.

Grell's expression softened as he looked at Madara. The poor male looked uneasy at having his brother discussed in such a manner – as if he were just another lay to the Sutcliff.

"I'm sorry, Madara…" Grell looked down at the ground, ashamed of how he had been acting in front of his lover's beloved brother. "Izuna really does mean much more to me than just sex…"

Madara smiled softly, kissing The Undertaker's cheek. "I know. Forgive me – I just worry too much about him, Grell-kun."

Grell smiled back and nodded, glancing at his younger boyfriend. He really did love that boy more than anything, and he could never thank The Undertaker enough for having introduced them to each other almost a year-and-a-half ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuna awoke to voices just a half-hour later. He opened his eyes and looked around, finding that he was out in the spacious living room with every current occupant of the mansion.

Yawning softly, Izuna closed his eyes again and snuggled in close to the nearest person – whom happened to be The Undertaker. He smiled as he felt a large hand begin to caress his face.

"He's cute." The small Uchiha heard Konan chuckle.

Izuna opened his eyes to glance at Konan and smile at her.

"He's gorgeous." Grell agreed. "Izuna, baby, do you want to come over here with me?"

Izuna yawned again, opening his eyes and smiling that wickedly adorable smile that always made Grell's mouth dry in lust – a tilted head, shining, half-lidded onyx eyes and a soft smile was what made up this scene.

Izuna nodded and hugged The Undertaker before making his way over to the couch opposite them and falling into his lover's lap.

"Don't go to sleep." Madara called gently from his spot beside his partner. "Lunch will be ready soon."

Izuna nodded and cuddled in close to Grell, purring in delight.

"I missed you…" Izuna said softly, rubbing his cheek against Grell's. "I thought that you weren't coming…"

"I'll always try." Grell promised, kissing Izuna. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Izuna smiled once again before pulling Grell down to his height-level and attacking the older male's mouth with hungry kisses, ignoring Konan's squeals of fangirlism from the other side of the room.

Over with Madara and The Undertaker, they both shared a knowing glance, smiling. The grey-haired man placed a soft kiss on Madara's cheek before turning back to watch Grell and Izuna make out on the couch.

"I must thank you for loving my baby brother, Grell-kun." Madara smiled, distracting the Sutcliff from the wet, sloppy kiss that Izuna had just planted on his cheek. "You have certainly made his life a much happier place. Before you arrived, he was always so sad and afraid of everyone. But now he's got a boyfriend and is on his way to making friends. He's also doing what a nineteen-year-old should be doing."

Grell blushed when the older Uchiha winked at him – he knew that Izuna was only just beginning to touch himself at night at be a little more open to his brother about sexual things.

"I'm just glad that he isn't as depressed." Grell honestly spoke. "He's far too sweet to always be crying."

Izuna giggled and licked at Grell's neck, a cheeky grin on his face as he poked his tongue out just a little. "I really wish that you could live with us, Grell-koi. Aniki wouldn't mind – honest!"

Grell frowned, looking away. "…I'm sorry, Izuna… Sebastian… I can't…"

Izuna whined loudly, tugging at Grell's red coat. "He's so cruel to you… Like Hashirama-teme was to my nii-san… But nii-san is safe and happy again now… Because we got away from Hashirama-baka…"

"It's different, Izuna…" Grell tenderly explained, knowing to be careful about how he spoke about this subject – not only was it an extremely painful memory for Izuna, it was worse for Madara himself – and both Uchiha were present and in earshot.

"No, it's not!" Izuna stubbornly whimpered, tearing up as he pushed himself further into the older man, desperately seeking Grell's comforting warmth as tormenting memories made themselves present in his mind. "Back in Japan, it was just the same for aniki! He has scars, too! A-and when Tobirama-kun... killed himself… Hashirama-teme was worse! He tried to kill me and made aniki cry even more! And then when… baka hurt me real bad, aniki said that we were leaving because of what that man did to me! So we took Konan-chan with us to England, and now… Mada-nii is safe and has a new boyfriend who takes care of us! So why can't it be the same…? Why…?"

By this point, Izuna was crying again and Madara was trying to be strong – though Izuna's words had made him remember traumatic events with such vividity it was literally playing before his very eyes.

The older Uchiha jumped in fright as The Undertaker's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer into the older man's body. The normally cheerful man gave him a look of such sadness that it broke Madara's heart to know that his lover was upset because of him.

"Are you okay, Madara?" The Undertaker said softly, reaching out to wipe a tear away from his younger partner's face.

Madara just nodded and tried to block out all of the memories as protective arms wrapped around him.

Izuna, however, was only falling deeper and deeper into his memories, making everything worse. He was crying harder than he had ever cried in front of Grell before, shaking violently as he thrashed around in Grell's hold, not wanting the older male to let him go, but not wanting to be touched, either.

"Izuna, please stop this…" Grell begged, trying to calm Izuna down with his voice – he knew Izuna well enough to know that right now, the boy needed his space.

"Stay!" Izuna begged desperately. "Stay with me, Grell! I'm scared! I don't want you to go! I don't want you to go! Stay with me, Grell-kun! Please!"

Grell bowed his head in apology. "…I'm so sorry, Izuna… I-I can't…"

Madara's head snapped up at Izuna's howl of anguish. He could never bear to watch his brother suffer like this, but he knew that there was really not much that could be done – Izuna was broken, and it didn't matter who tried to fix him – Izuna could never be put back together again.

"Baby brother, please don't cry…" Madara called sadly, disentangling himself from the other man and coming to his brother's side. "You know I hate it when you get like this – Konan does, too…"

Madara glanced over at the woman who had been forgotten throughout the entire thing.

Konan was sitting down on the one-seater, her hands in her lap and her gaze directed at them. Tears dripped down her face as her shoulders heaved in what Madara could only imagine was turmoil.

"Maybe I should leave…"

Madara's attention snapped back to the Sutcliff at his voice. He knew that Grell felt absolutely horrible for what he had done, but he also knew that the young male wasn't to blame – Izuna had been doing pretty well lately, so another episode was bound to come along sooner or later.

Madara gently pried Izuna from Grell, holding him tightly against his body in both a restraining and yet comforting action as Izuna whimpered and tried to lash out with his fists at whoever had grabbed the boy and pulled him away from his safety blanket.

"That would be a good idea, Grell-kun…" Madara said sadly. "I'm sorry, but he needs to calm down and if you're still around, he won't. Koi, could you please take him for now?"

Grell nodded, knowing that Madara was right. He watched as his best friend took the struggling Uchiha into his stronger hold, giving Madara a chance to walk with Grell to the front entrance. He stood there awkwardly as the Uchiha opened the heavy doors for him.

"…I hope that I haven't hurt you, too…" Grell whispered, a tear dripping down his face at the thought of upsetting someone who had been so gracious to him.

Madara shook his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's not you, Grell-kun… It's Izuna… You have to understand that all Izuna knows is that relationships cause pain… He had no shelter from Hashirama and he's seen almost everything that crazy person has done to me. He's seen the man holding me down so he could… rape me, and… Izuna believes that most men are like that… You and the Undertaker are the only exceptions to that unwritten rule – it took years before he trusted my partner even a little, and he associates you with me – because of all the abuse that you suffer, and knowing that you won't leave the man…"

"…I'm sorry…" Grell whispered. "…I'm so sorry… I didn't know that it went so deep… He's only told me so much, Madara… I'll… I'll try…"

Madara nodded in approval, smiling weakly. "Thank you… I'll inform Izuna of your decision once he calms down… Have a safe trip back and take care of yourself, Grell-kun."

"Thank you." Grell smiled. "…I… I'm sorry about Hashirama… Neither of you deserved to have all of that happen to you…"

"It's okay… I will see you next time. Goodbye."

"Bye…"

In what was only thirty seconds felt like thirty years to Grell as he left the mansion. Little did he know that he wasn't going to see Izuna again for several months.

**-XX-**

When Grell had returned back to the Phantomhive Manor just a few hours later, he wasn't surprised to find Sebastian with Ciel Phantomhive, giving orders out to the incompetent servants.

Sebastian only had to take one look at Grell before smirking and excusing himself – after questioning himself as to why he would ever tell Finny to try and fix the very gardens that the young boy had accidentally ruined – again.

Grell whimpered and glanced back at all of the servants once Sebastian had grabbed his arm in a crushing grip and dragged him away. Oh, how he would give anything to be with that group of kind people – excluding Ciel, of course.

The four servants were sympathetic of Grell's position, and had been more than caring to the man – something that Sebastian hated and made sure of it happening as little as possible.

Grell grunted as Sebastian threw him into their bedroom and onto the hard floor. He cowered away from the Michaelis and closed his eyes, awaiting the blows that he knew were being delivered.

The first delivery came in the form of a cruel kick to Grell's face – breaking the man's nose in the process.

Grell cried out, bringing his hands up to his now-bloody face as tears streamed down his cheeks in rivers. He tried to crawl away from his attacker but Sebastian crushed his foot down on his back, preventing him from getting very far.

"Where do you go every day, Grell?" Sebastian questioned coldly. "Or… should I say – every time that I am not around to prevent you from leaving?"

"…" Grell trembled under Sebastian's foot, but he knew better than to tell the older man of Izuna – that would only put the two Uchiha in very serious danger…

Sebastian was an extremely dangerous man and his hands had already been covered in blood of the murdered by the time he was just fourteen – which was exactly why he had been hired by Ciel in the first place. Grell hadn't even found out about that until he was too deeply involved with Sebastian to back out.

"Who is he?" Sebastian smirked, applying more pressure onto Grell's back. "Does he remind you of me?"

Grell whimpered and shook his head – Izuna was the polar opposite of Sebastian, too gentle and kind-hearted to ever hurt even the smallest of animals.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian laughed. "I wonder why that is. Is it because he treats you good, Grell? Doesn't know that you are just a worthless being? Is he _stupid?"_

"No!" Grell cried as he felt his heart breaking – no wonder Izuna was so passionate about him getting away from the butler…

"No to what, Grell? He _doesn't _treat you good? Or he doesn't know just yet?"

"…" Grell sobbed. He just wanted to go back to Izuna.

Sebastian – quickly growing tired of Grell's silence – grabbed the younger man's hair and dragged him into the bedroom. He beat the Sutcliff mercilessly before leaving him in a bloody heap on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

When Izuna had seen Grell next was about two months later. Ever since he had his episode in front of the Sutcliff, the older man hadn't returned, and Izuna blamed himself – thinking that he had scared Grell off.

Izuna had gone into town, trying to be strong for his brother and going by himself for once. He had wanted to buy some more pencils seeing as he had accidentally broken his good ones, but Madara had been having another bout of depression and didn't want to get out of bed to go and buy them for him or even go with the younger. Konan had been looking after the older Uchiha, and Izuna didn't want to be selfish and ask for her to come with him and leave Madara all alone.

Izuna had explained that he was going into town and he wouldn't be too long, leaving his crying brother in Konan's loving care. He walked the half-hour walk it was from his home into the main centre of town, thinking about Grell.

"I miss him so much…" Izuna whispered to himself. He kept his head down and walked quickly, trying to make himself look smaller than he actually was as he made his way through the busy streets – he didn't realise that the smaller he looked, the more likely it was for him to get hurt, but he just wanted to be left alone.

Izuna made it to the shop that he wanted to go to just before it had begun storming. He stepped in through the doors and removed his jacket, holding it tightly as he approached the sales desk. He smiled at the old man who ran the store.

"H-hello, Jack." Izuna said in a soft tone, blushing.

The old man smiled back. "Good afternoon, Izuna. Are you here for some more pencils?"

Izuna nodded. "Please…"

The man known as Jack reached under his desk and pulled out a container of pencils, the same ones that Izuna always bought. Izuna grinned at the sight and handed over the money.

"Will you be alright getting home in that weather, Izuna?" Jack asked, glancing out of the window at the heavy rain that was flooding the streets. "Maybe you should've brought your brother with you."

Izuna frowned and clutched his new pencils to his chest tightly. "…Aniki - …B-big brother… is unwell, today…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Izuna. Here, I have a spare jacket. You can take this one with you and try and keep yourself dry, okay? You don't need both of you feeling under the weather."

Izuna smiled and accepted the jacket, pulling it on top of his own. "Arigato - …T-thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Izuna. Have a safe trip home, okay?"

Izuna bowed respectfully before turning and leaving the store. He shivered as loud booms of thunder filled the air and rain pelted down upon him. But it wasn't until he was halfway through town did something catch his eye – something _red._

"G-grell-kun?" Izuna immediately stopped running and stared at where he was sure that long mane of red-hair had once been. Perhaps – had there been anything there – it could've disappeared off into the alley.

Izuna disregarded all warnings that Madara had given him against running off into alleys – _ever _– and chased after what he believed was his boyfriend. He ran through the twisting, dark alley until he finally arrived at a large, brick wall that prevented him from going any farther.

"G-grell…" Izuna whimpered, shivering uncontrollably as his wet clothes brought his body temperature down greatly. "Grell…!"

Izuna's eyes filled with tears – no matter where he glanced, he just could not see anyone. He lowered his head to the ground and closed his eyes tightly. His shoulders heaved as he tried to steady his emotions, but he was powerless against the violent sobs that tore through his being and reduced him to a sobbing mess.

"Izuna…"

Izuna jumped as someone called his name. He looked around everywhere, but he couldn't see anyone – until a large crate that was leaning against the brick wall begun to move and a head full of crimson hair poked out from behind it.

"G-grell-koi!" Izuna whimpered as his boyfriend entered his sight. He dropped his pencils and ran to the Sutcliff – or, at least, he _was _running, until Grell ducked back down behind the crates, breaking Izuna's heart in the process.

Izuna stopped running, confused – why was Grell acting as if he were afraid? Grell knew that he would never hurt anyone! He noticed that Grell was peeking out from behind the crates once again now that Izuna had stopped running.

"Grell…" Izuna sobbed, taking in the sight of his lover's face. There were bruises all over it – not to mention deep cuts that marred his forehead. Who could do that to such a kind man…?

"…" Grell just watched the boy with wide, fearful eyes.

"Grell, it's me…" Izuna spoke in a soft tone, reaching out, but remaining in the one spot. "It's Izuna…"

Grell let out a loud, choked sob, but Izuna couldn't be too sure if the older male was crying or not – the rain was doing a good job of soaking them both.

The small Uchiha sat down on the ground before Grell. "What happened, Grell…? What happened to you…?"

"…Izuna…" Grell whimpered, reaching up and ripping at his hair. "…Izuna…!"

"Was it Sebastian…?" Izuna whispered.

"…" Grell nodded after a bit of hesitation.

"What did he do…?" Izuna was terrified of the answer.

Grell rapidly shook his head, sobbing harder. "…"

"Grell-kun…" Izuna couldn't help but break down into tears himself. He forgot all about the rain that was falling relentlessly and fell onto the ground, curling up into a ball.

No matter how hard Izuna had tried, Grell would not allow the younger near him. The only words that the Sutcliff would speak were the boy's name – and even then, it was rare.

Hours passed and the sun was replaced by the moon, the air became frigid, but Izuna would not leave his boyfriend.

**-XX-**

"Where's Izuna…?" Madara asked, sitting up in his bed as he played with his dinner, twirling the spoon through the ramen repeatedly. "I haven't seen him all day…"

Konan frowned as she placed her chopsticks back over her own bowl. Truth be told, she had worried about Izuna when the boy said that he wanted to go into town, but she couldn't stop him – he was old enough to do what he wanted.

"He went to buy more pencils, remember…?" Konan said softly, getting back to her feet and approaching Madara. She ran a hand through the male's unruly hair, smiling. "I'm sure that he's back home by now, safe and sound in his room."

Madara frowned. "But have you seen him…?"

"…No…" Konan whispered, knowing that she couldn't lie to Madara about his brother. "…I haven't… I thought that I would tell you after dinnertime in case he arrived home by then – I didn't want to worry you, Madara-danna…"

Madara closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. How could Konan hide his brother's disappearance from him like this? Izuna could be out there, hurt – hell, it was storming like the apocalypse out there and storms had always terrified the younger boy! He must be running around, scared out of his mind!

Either that, or… Madara couldn't shake the memory of Izuna's last disappearance. He remembered how he had searched all day for his brother just a few years after having arrived at England. He had searched and searched, but no one had seen Izuna anywhere. And then, almost as if it were fate, The Undertaker had tracked Madara down and brought him to his shop, only for Madara to find his brother with slashed wrists.

Madara had been told that The Undertaker had found Izuna on a bridge, ready to throw himself off of it, and it had been lucky that he had been able to convince the young boy not to jump. That had been the start of Madara and The Undertaker's relationship.

"Konan-chan, please remain here in case my brother returns…" Madara whispered, pulling the bedcovers back and stepping onto solid ground. "I need to go out and find him. He must be so scared…"

Konan nodded. She knew that no matter how under the weather Madara felt, he would never put Izuna second to his depression. She watched as the man changed from pyjamas into day-clothes in record time and, before she knew it, Madara was gone.

**-XX-**

Madara found himself out the front of The Undertaker's shop, pounding on the door as tears stained his face. He hoped with all of his being that The Undertaker had found Izuna once again and was taking care of him.

The door opened quickly and The Undertaker appeared. He seemed concerned. He was frowning, biting his lip as he surveyed his younger lover. He didn't hesitate to pull Madara into a hug, kissing the Uchiha's forehead.

"What's wrong?" The Undertaker whispered, nibbling on the black-haired man's ear. He pulled the black coat from the younger man, grimacing as it felt heavier than it should due to being so saturated.

"Izuna's gone…" Madara sobbed into the grey-haired man's chest, unable to contain himself. "He's gone… I can't find him… I've searched for hours…!"

"Shh…" The Undertaker rocked the male side-to-side gently. "I'll help you find him. Come in and compose yourself – it won't do the child any good if you don't have your head on right."

Madara wanted to disagree with The Undertaker, but he knew that the older male right.

The Undertaker led Madara further into the shop, seating him on one of the closed coffins and wiping at the male's tears with his oversized sleeve. He left quickly, fetching a towel and helping dry the younger with it.

Minutes had passed and as much as Madara tried to calm himself, he found it almost impossible – his baby brother was out there somewhere _alone and frightened!_

The Undertaker grabbed his urn full of biscuits off one of the shelves, presenting it to Madara. "Have a biscuit."

Madara shook his head, wiping at his tears. "I only want Izuna…"

The Undertaker sat down beside his lover, munching quietly on his biscuits. As much as he loved Madara, he found it hard to be with such a damaged man at times like these – The Undertaker had never socialised properly until he met Madara.

At least Madara understood how hard it was for The Undertaker to know what to do in times like these.

Minutes passed by in silence before The Undertaker spoke again.

"Have you any idea where he could have gone?" The Undertaker asked Madara, reaching out to tuck a strand of wet hair behind the Uchiha's ear.

Madara sobbed loudly. "No… I know that he misses Grell, but…"

"Grell? You don't think…"

Madara's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "We need to find him! He's either gone to look for Grell or he's… He's…"

The Undertaker hugged Madara, understanding what the Uchiha was unable to say – Izuna could have been trying to commit suicide once again.

"We'll head towards the Phantomhive Manor first." The Undertaker said softly. "We might find him on the way."

Madara nodded. The two quickly made their way through the town.

Madara called his brother's name as they ran through the streets. Every alley that they passed made him shiver in fear – the thought that Izuna could be in one those – alone, injured, _frightened… _

When they passed an alley close to the outskirts of London, Madara couldn't ignore the fear any longer. Ducking around behind The Undertaker, he ran into the dank alley, calling for his brother.

The Undertaker ran in after his lover, not wanting him to be running around at night through alleys alone – there could be rapists, or drug addicts, or – or _anyone _in there!

"Izuna!" Madara called. He stumbled a few times through the darkness but he never stopped calling for Izuna. He had run so far into the alley that he was almost sure he was nearing the end.

The Undertaker was back by Madara's side. The second they hit a brick wall, he sensed that the Uchiha's heart was breaking. Or, at least, it _was _– until a small cough caught their attention.

"Aniki…?" A small, uncertain voice called out from the shadows.

Madara's heart stopped – he would know that voice from anywhere!

"Izuna!" Madara run to the location of Izuna's voice with The Undertaker close on his heels.

They hurried to a wall on their left, finding Izuna cuddled up against the bricks, shivering so violently that it looked as if he were having a seizure. The small boy had a tin of pencils cradled protectively against his chest and nothing to protect him against the cold, wet night.

"Oh, my God!" Madara whimpered, pulling his brother to his chest tightly. He sobbed into the long hair that was saturated. "Izuna, what happened?"

Izuna's shivering increased ten-hold in his brother's arms. He weakly pointed at something in a dark corner.

Both Madara and The Undertaker squinted in the darkness of the night. They raised an eyebrow when they saw what Izuna was pointing at. When a lock of red hair moved and a body shifted, The Undertaker ran forwards, pulling a person out of the shadows.

Madara gasped when Grell was brought over to his side, wearing both Izuna's jacket and a second one that he had never seen before.

"Grell…" The Undertaker whispered, rubbing the Sutcliff's cheek. "Grell, what happened…?"

"Sebastian happened." Izuna's voice shook with the cold.

The Undertaker growled and pulled the sleeping man into his hold. "I'm taking him back to my shop so I can look after him. I'll ask that we remain alone until further notice."

Madara nodded and stood up, carrying his brother back into the mansion.

**-XX-**

It had taken over an hour for them to return home. When they did, Konan greeted them at the door.

"Is he okay?" Konan asked, reaching out to pet Izuna's hair.

Madara nodded. "He just needs some rest. He's caught cold. Konan-chan, you may sleep in in the morning. I apologise for asking you to stay up so late, but I thank you very much for caring about Izuna enough to sacrifice your own rest."

"Thank you, Madara-dana." Konan smiled as she bowed respectfully before disappearing up the stairs to go rest in her own quarters.

Madara carefully carried his brother upstairs and into the younger's room. He laid Izuna down on his bed and headed to the wardrobe. He pulled out some warm pyjamas for his brother and dressed Izuna before laying him down under the covers.

Madara kissed his brother goodnight, stroking the hair that was still wet, before he returned to his own bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, The Undertaker had checked on Grell before he did anything else. He found the Sutcliff lying on the makeshift bed in a corner of the front of the shop with wide, fearful eyes locked on his form.

"Morning, Grell." The Undertaker spoke in a soft tone. "Sleep well?"

"…"

The Undertaker sighed at the lack of reaction. This was going to be a long day.

**-XX-**

**There was a flashback here of Izuna's past. To read it, please go to my adultfanfiction account. **

Nineteen-year-old Izuna's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a loud scream. Sweat and tears dripped down his face. He panted heavily, paralysed in terror – just like in his dream. His panic only grew when the bedroom door was pushed open and footsteps ran to his side.

"Izuna!"

Madara's voice seeped through Izuna's barriers, causing the younger to slowly return back to reality. He had been so caught up in reliving that traumatising memory that he couldn't quite distinguish the past from the present – to him, everything that he had remembered was happening again.

Izuna crawled into his brother's warm embrace. He quivered and cried loudly, distressed greatly.

"Izuna-kun, it's okay…"

Konan seemed to be there too, standing closer to the door by the sounds of it.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Izuna nodded, wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I-it was just like… when it happened…"

"I know… It's okay…" Konan soothed. It sounded like she was approaching them as her voice steadily became louder.

"I'm here, Izuna…" Madara whispered, rocking his brother slightly from side to side. "I'm here…"

"Aniki…" Izuna sobbed, clutching at his brother's pyjama sleeve tightly while he buried his face into the elder's chest. "…Aniki, I don't want to remember…"

"I know you don't, Izuna – I don't want to remember, either. But wouldn't you rather remember so that you can remember how Tobi-kun was such a great friend to you? I would want to remember that, even if it came with the associated pain…"

"…" Izuna's shivering only increased at these words and his cries came harder. "…Aniki… Aniki, I… I want Grell…"

"I know you do… I know you do… Tell you what – if you be a good boy for Konan while I run some errands today, I will see if I can take you to visit Grell. Okay?"

Izuna nodded and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, snugging in against the revealed skin of Madara's scarred neck. "Okay… I don't wanna go back to sleep…"

"That's fine, Izuna. Are we going to sit out in the living room together until you feel better? Or would you rather stay in here?"

Izuna shrugged. "Living room…"

Madara kissed Izuna's forehead before picking the younger up and carrying him downstairs.

The older Uchiha had nursed his brother for about an hour before Izuna had calm down. He was reluctant to leave him home alone with Konan, but he had no other choice – there were things that he needed to get done in town.

**-XX-**

Just a half-hour after his brother had left, Izuna found himself wandering around outside while Konan was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for them both. His thoughts were on the Sutcliff, and he found himself just wanting to cry. He didn't understand why this was happening to both of them – all he knew was that neither of them had deserved this kind of life.

"I wanna go see him…" Izuna whispered to himself, watching as people walked back and forth passed the mansion on their way to their destinations. He got up from the tree-stump he had been sitting on and begun pacing. "Maybe I can do something to help…"

With these thoughts in mind, Izuna looked back at the mansion. He noted that Konan had not come out to fetch him for lunch just yet.

The young Uchiha ran down the paved pathway of the mansion and opened the gates before he ran into the throngs of people and made his way to town. He was intent on seeing the Sutcliff once more.

When Konan could come out to fetch him just five minutes later, she would panic when Izuna was nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

Grell sat curled up in a corner of The Undertaker's shop. His eyes were wide and he was on high alert. The Undertaker had mainly left him alone, but whenever the grey-haired man was in sight, Grell's eyes followed him suspiciously.

All Grell would remember were Sebastian's words playing through his mind like a song on repeat.

_I never loved you, _the voice whispered, _it was all an act to get you to submit to me. The only good thing about you is your ass – and even then... pathetic. You're not fun anymore – you're too submissive. It's time to move on and find someone else. I want you out of the mansion and never return again._

Grell whimpered as he remembered how he had been on the streets ever since, struggling to survive. It had been a nightmare – getting food was hard and finding safe, warm places to sleep at night was even harder.

Grell's eyes filled with tears. He hiccupped as his closed his eyes. "Izuna…"

"Grell…?"

Grell gasped. Was he imagining Izuna's voice now or something?

"Grell, I'm here!"

Grell opened his eyes again reluctantly. He was startled to see that Izuna really was standing before him.

"Izuna…" Grell whispered.

Izuna knelt before his partner and took the Sutcliff's face in his hands. "Grell, it's okay… I'm here… And I'm not going to leave…"

Grell reached out and hugged Izuna tightly. He buried his face in the Uchiha's chest, crying.

Izuna frowned and held his boyfriend. He glanced behind him and at The Undertaker, who was standing by the door, watching them sadly.

"Just hold him…" The Undertaker whispered. "He wants comfort."

Izuna nodded and held Grell tighter, whispering soothing words to the Sutcliff.

**-XX-**

Hours later, when Madara returned home, he came face-to-face with a frantic Konan.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked, trying to comfort his friend.

"I can't find Izuna!" Konan cried, noting the way Madara had tensed. "I let him go and play outside – and now I can't find him!"

Madara's eyes watered as he registered the information. Deep down in his heart, he knew that Izuna had gone to Grell – he just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his beloved baby brother had disobeyed him and caused them distress. Again.

"I think I know where he is," Madara said softly. "Please, remain here in case he returns while I retrieve him."

Konan sobbed and nodded, hugging Madara. She buried her face in the elder's strong chest.

"It's okay…" Madara soothed, hugging back. "It's okay… I'm not upset with you – I promise… I'm upset with Izuna… Shh…"

**-XX- **

When Madara found his brother, it was exactly where he knew that he would find him – with the Sutcliff.

"Izuna!" Madara shouted once he had pulled Izuna away from Grell and into the back of the shop. "We've all be so worried about you! How dare you leave the house without telling Konan! Anything could have happened to you! You could have been kidnapped! Or raped! You're in big trouble, Izuna!"

Izuna lip quivered and tears welled up in his dark eyes. "S-sorry…"

"No! No sorry! I told you that I would see what I could do and you ignored me deliberately!"

"…" Izuna whimpered, beginning to cry. "A-aniki… Please, stop yelling…"

"No! You caused great distress to Konan! If you had just told her that you were going…!"

Madara stopped yelling when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The Uchiha turned to face his lover.

"Don't be so hard on him." The older man said softly. "He was only worried. Try being a little nicer about it. He's crying."

Madara's hard expression softened as he turned back to look at his brother. Izuna's face was already stained with tears, soft sobs and whimpers escaping as he shook violently.

"…A-aniki… D-don't yell…"

"…" Madara sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm so sorry… I was just worried… I love you, baby brother…"

Izuna hiccupped, falling into his brother's embrace. He reached up, taking hold of Madara's shirt.

"Aniki…" Izuna sobbed. "…Don't be mad…"

"I'm not." Madara kissed Izuna's head. "Not now. Go to Grell. It's okay – I should have understood…"

The Undertaker smiled at the scene, stepping behind his Uchiha and wrapping his arms around Madara's waist.

"I know that he's not my brother…" the silver-haired male smiled, "…but I really do love him."

Madara tilted his head backwards. He glanced up at The Undertaker and kissed him before pulling away and smiling. He released his grip on Izuna's wrist and instead pushed him forward.

"Go on." Madara smiled. "Your boyfriend is waiting. Go take care of him."

Izuna wiped at his wet eyes and smiled up at his brother, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks, nii-san… I love you…"

"I love you, too. I'm going back home to tell Konan that you're safe. Stay here and I'll be back later."

Izuna nodded. He hugged his brother before heading back to Grell.

Madara turned and embrace his lover once again.

"Tonight…" Madara whispered, a blush tinting his cheeks. "…Tonight… We make love again…"

The Undertaker smiled and nodded. "It's so sexy to see you moan and sweat while you ride me."

Madara blushed. "P-pervert…"

"You know you like it, baby."

"…"

**A/N I've left it here so that I can put a lemon in the next chapter and end it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The lemon has been moved onto my adultfanfiction account as I am too scared to leave things on here in fear of it being deleted with deleting as they are lately. I would really appreciate it if you looked at the lemon on the other site and left a review as to how it was – I tried a new style of lemon and would like to see how it went.**

**My adultfanfiction account is under the same username as this one.**

One week later found Izuna and Grell sitting together in the young Uchiha's bedroom, talking. As expected, Izuna had been the only one who was able to get through to Grell and help him recover.

"What are you doing today?" Grell asked quietly as he played with a strand of red hair.

Izuna kissed his older lover's cheek before resting his head on the Sutcliff's shoulder. "I don't know. Mada-nii wants me to come with him to his therapy appointment today."

"…" Grell looked down at the ground, biting his lip. "…I wanted you to stay with me…"

"I'll talk to my brother, Grell-koi. He won't force me – it's not even my appointment, anyway."

"Why does he want you to go, then…?"

"To show me that it's okay to talk to someone about what happened…"

"You talk to me about it…" Grell whispered, reaching out to stroke Izuna's silky hair.

"Yes, but he wants me to go to therapy, too."

"Madara has always seemed fine to me. Why does he need therapy?"

"He has emotional and mental trauma like I do." Tears welled up in Izuna's eyes at the thought. "His nightmares make it worse and sometimes he finds it too hard to block out the memories."

"Poor guy…"

Izuna nodded in agreement. "He's strong, but not invincible… Grell, when will we make love…?"

"…" Grell looked away with an emotionless mask covering his face. "…I don't know…"

"…Why don't you know…?" Izuna whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"I…I honestly thought that you didn't want it… I understood completely, so I never brought it up…"

Izuna sighed, wiping at his eyes. "…I only want it… If it's _you _giving it to me… Mada-nii makes love with The Undertaker… And he always tells me that I should try it… That I'll like it with someone that I trust… I want to feel what aniki feels…"

Grell frowned as he wrapped his arms around the younger before wiping at Izuna's tears. "Don't cry, Izuna… I'm sorry… We've never talked about this before… I didn't know… We can make love tonight… If you want to…"

Izuna looked up with his large onyx eyes wide and shiny with tears. He reached up and stroked Grell's cheek before leaning up and kissing Grell. His bottom lip quivered as he pulled away.

"…I…" Izuna whispered, sniffling. "…I want to make love now… I'm ready…"

Grell rubbed Izuna's cheek with his thumb tenderly. "…Okay…"

With that said, the Sutcliff gently laid Izuna down onto the ground before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Izuna moaned softly, pulling him over his body. The younger watched as he shed his shirt. Izuna's eyes filled with lust.

**The lemon has been cut off from here. Please go to adultfanfiction.**

**-XX-**

The next morning, Izuna awoke to someone shaking him gently. He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. He tried to roll over, but he was struck immediately by severe pain in his backside.

"Ahh!" Izuna cried out, wincing. "A-ahh!"

"Izuna, I have painkillers." Konan's sweet voice rang through the air. "Wake up, sweetness."

Izuna only groaned again – despite his pain, he was just too tired to open his eyes.

"Izuna, I know it's exhausting," Konan continued, "but you need to get up."

"Nngh…!"

A familiar sigh came from what sounded like the doorway before Madara's voice spoke.

"Izuna, I know how tiring a _hard _night is, but you need to get up."

"…" Madara sighed again before coming into the room and picking his brother up.

"Nngh!" Izuna cried out. "A-aniki…!"

"Konan-chan, please fetch me the softest pillow you can find. He's eating his breakfast – whether he can open his eyes or not."

Izuna was slung over his brother's shoulder and carried away downstairs. Izuna knew instinctively that Madara was taking him to the dining room so that he could eat breakfast.

"Aniki…" Izuna moaned. "Why didn't you wake me up for dinner…?"

"Izuna, we tried – but you wouldn't get up."

"…" Izuna yawned and closed his eyes again, nodding. "Okay… I'm so tired…"

"I know that you are, but you need to eat. You're already so skinny as it is. You need your strength."

Izuna nodded again, snuggling in close. It was quiet for a few moments more until they reached the dining room. He moaned at the sight of the hard, wooden chair. This was going to hurt…

Madara chuckled. "I know. Konan-chan is fetching a cushion for you now."

Izuna smiled softly and kissed his brother's cheek. "Thank you, aniki. I love you…"

"I love you, too. Here she is, now."

Izuna lazily glanced over Madara's shoulder, seeing that Konan had already arrived with an armful of the softest cushions that she could find.

The woman carefully placed a couple of cushions onto Izuna's seat. The older Uchiha carefully sat his brother upon them, frowning at Izuna's small cries of pain.

"Are you okay?" Madara whispered.

Izuna wiped tears from his eyes and nodded. "Y-yes…"

"I know that it hurts at first," Madara whispered, "but the pain isn't as bad the next couple of times."

Izuna glanced up at his brother. "But you still use cushions…"

Konan laughed. "That is true. I would think that you would be used to it by now – you're almost thirty and you seem to do it with Undertaker a lot."

Madara chuckled. "Yes, you've got me there."

Izuna giggled next. "Where is Grell-koi?"

"He's out in the living room with The Undertaker."

"I wanna go see him!" Izuna whined. "I don't wanna eat…"

"You're eating." Madara growled. "Now. And that's final."

"Aniki…"

"No. No more boyfriend until after breakfast. Eat."

Izuna pouted but nodded anyway, knowing that he was worrying his brother with his sudden defiant act. The older male's stoic expression immediately turned into a happy one. He left to go and make Izuna's breakfast.

Izuna looked up at Konan with a curious look in his shining eyes.

"What?" Konan smiled at the boy.

"Did Grell say anything about last night?" Izuna asked shyly.

Konan laughed. "Oh, he sure did."

Izuna smiled before blushing as he remembered how the door had been opened.

"Who…" Izuna licked his lips before glancing down, a small blush tinting his usually pale cheeks. "…Who saw us…?"

"We all did. We were worried at first. Madara-dana was nice enough to let me film everything."

Izuna blushed scarlet at the woman's words. "Y-you did…?"

"Yeah! I've never seen something so… So sexy before!"

"…Can…" Izuna pointedly looked away. "…Can I watch it tonight…?"

Konan laughed before smiling. "Of course you can. Do you want me to set up your flatscreen again for you?"

Izuna shyly nodded. "Please…"

Madara entered the dining room again seconds later with a bowl of steaming hot porridge. He placed it down on the table before Izuna and ruffled the younger's hair.

"I heard Konan telling you about the video." Madara laughed.

Izuna smiled shyly. "Yeah…"

"I have a new star of my collection now." The woman smirked. "Sorry, Madara-dana, but you've been replaced by your brother."

"Y-you watch aniki, too?" Izuna gasped in shock. He knew that his brother didn't exactly try and hide when he was having sexual relations, but he didn't think that he would actually let someone _watch _him.

"Of course she does." Madara smirked. "Half the time she's sat in our bedroom and told us exactly what to do."

"Such perfect, willing little actors that you and Undertaker are." Konan grinned. "I'll need to start training Izuna and Grell, too."

Izuna (wisely) kept his attention on his porridge while his brother and carer stood behind him, discussing all aspects of Madara's sexual life.

**-XX-**

One half-hour later, Izuna wandered over to the living room. He found Grell and The Undertaker sitting together peacefully, talking.

Izuna hurried to Grell's side, climbing into the Sutcliff's lap and snuggling in close.

"Hello, baby." Grell smiled. "Madara said that you were very sore. Do you feel better?"

Izuna shook his head. "No… It hurts so much…"

"Did you have painkillers?"

"Yeah…"

Izuna fell silent after that, listening to Grell and The Undertaker talk. He was content with just being in Grell's hold.

Just before the young Uchiha had fallen asleep, he had come to realise just how lucky he was – he had the most loving, awesome big brother in the whole world, a carer who genuinely cared for him, and the most sexy, devoted boyfriend ever.

Izuna's life wasn't perfect, but he was happy with how things were right now, and he wouldn't change one thing about it for the whole world.


End file.
